Blackjack
by FireHeart4
Summary: Um jogo de cartas, uma escola. Sorte no jogo, azar no amor :AU:SasuSaku:
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer – Eu não escrevi Naruto, eu estava muito ocupada conversando as minhas idéias sobre Vampire Knight com a Matsuri Hino e-e**** e meio inspirado no filme "Quebrando a banca" apesar de eu num ter nem assistido ainda n.n**

**N/A – Eu nem termino uma fic e já começo outra, mas eu simplesmente não resisto. Outra n/a mais produtiva no final, esse foi só um desabafo.**

**Trailer**

"_Eu deveria ter percebido que as apostas eram altas de mais, mas eu estava encantada de mais com os reflexos azuis dos cabelos pretos dele."_

**Muita confusão**

Isso é o que eles me mandaram escrever. Eles (a polícia, quero dizer) disseram que é uma declaração e eu teria que escrever tudo o que aconteceu. Bem, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: a culpa é toda do Kakashi-sensei.

**Um começo **

"Sakura, esses são os outros professores: Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba e Sasuke."

**Ele ****tinha um Às na manga**

"Vocês, todos os professores, tem então um clube de jogos, com um jogo de baralho em destaque: _blackjack_."

"Isso mesmo, e nós estamos convidando você para participar."

"Mas isso não é ilegal?"

"É aí que está a graça."

**Ela não tinha nem manga, só um mangá e um playstation**

"Você não pode me vencer com uma jogada dessas."

**Além de lidar com Sasuke...**

"Sakura, calma."

"Temari, eu só vou dizer uma coisa: se Sasuke Uchiha acha que vai continuar ganhando de todo mundo naquele jogo estúpido ele está muito enganado".

**Ela tinha que lidar com um bando de pestinhas incontroláveis**

"Sakura, você não pode incentivar duas criancinhas a baterem uma na outra."

**Negação**

"Pare de tentar me bater em Crash Bandicoot e vá atrás do seu Sasuke logo."

**Romance**

"Eu amo você."

"Eu sei que sim, eu sempre soube que sim."

**E drama**

"Eu apostei todas as minhas fichas em você."

"Eu avisei que isso não ia dar certo."

**E mui****tos truques**

Azar no jogo, sorte no amor.

Mal sabia eu que Sasuke Uchiha era o maior jogador de _blackjack_ daquela escola e mal sabia eu que as cartas estavam na mesa desde o primeiro olhar.

**N/A – haha, aí está, um trailer ****minúsculo o.o mas acho que deu pra pegar a idéia, não? Se as pessoinhas se interessarem eu posto o primeiro capítulo xD**

_**Kissus**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer** - Nada aqui me pertence.

_Nota da autora – yeah, dez anos depois eu estou de volta, sniff.. eu apenas tinha empacado nessa fic, mas agora as idéias voltaram com força total. Como eu sempre gosto de repetir após o trailer e na primeira n/a do primeiro capítulo: eu espero que a coisa não tenha ficado decepcionante xD. Vocês podem dizer isso por review, claro, vocês sabem a historinha do 'reviews são legais, elas incentivam autores a escreverem mais rápido' e tal; mas comigo infelizmente a coisa não é assim: eu fiquei felicíssima com as reviews e, no entanto tive um branco danado de idéias. Mas eu gosto de reviews. Eu gosto muito delas. Isso não é um comando de 'deixe uma review', isso é só uma __**leve insinuação**__ pra que você deixe. HUASHUASH. Tá, parei, vamos à história. (respostas das reviews no final xD)_

_Capítulo 1 _

- Juiz. Pára esse casamento agora. – eu disse, entrando na igreja com as meias do meu pai e o chinelo da minha mãe. Naquele frio. Deprimente.

- Meu bem, nós nem ao menos chegamos na parte do "alguém tem algo contra esse casamento?" – o padre com olhos azuis bebê, vestido de Elvis Presley com a peruca mal colocada, me permitindo entrever parte do seu cabelo branco, falou pomposamente.

- Francamente, Jiraya – eu disse, me dirigindo agora ao noivo – Você não tem vergonha ou algo do tipo? Eu devia mesmo esganar você. Embebedando a Tsunade-sama e trazendo ela para se casar com você. Isso já é um pouco de mais. Até pra você.

- Sakura – ele disse, limpando a testa com um lencinho branco que eu reconheci como sendo da Tsunade-sama – eu posso explic-

- Você acha que nós estamos em Las Vegas ou o quê? – sibilei irritada.

O fato era o seguinte: Jiraya, o nosso vizinho, herdeiro de uma fortuna da família, e da terceira idade, está completamente apaixonado pela Tsunade-sama. Ou pelo busto dela, depende do ponto de vista que você preferir adquirir. O caso é que Tsunade-sama – uma espécie de tia para mim, já que eu moro há anos com ela – não quer nada com o bendito pervertido. Porque sim, Jiraya, além de herdeiro da terceira idade também se categoriza como escritor de romances aposentado. Romances para adultos se é que você me entende. Eu entendo o porquê de toda a hesitação da Tsunade-sama em relação a ele. Realmente entendo.

- Quem pagou o casamento? – eu ecoei ainda irritadamente para o padre malmente vestido de Elvis, dono do estabelecimento.

- Ela – ele apontou então para Tsunade-sama.

- Argh, dessa vez você passou de todos os limites – eu murmurei cansada. Já passava da meia noite quando o garoto do cassino me ligou.

O outro problema nessa história, é que obviamente, Tsunade-sama é uma viciada em jogos. Sendo assim, eu e minha família – que se resume a mim, minha mãe e meu pai – estamos meio que cuidando dela. Para que ela não caia novamente em tentação. O que obviamente não vai acontecer enquanto o ero escritor aposentado não parar de se aproveitar de sua fraqueza. A minha sorte – um pingo insignificante no oceano já que eu sou e serei sempre completamente azarada – é que eu dei o telefone de casa para o moço que trabalha no cassino. Que tem uma pequena queda por mim, devo acrescentar.

- Olhe, - eu comecei, pretendendo entrar em um acordo – você – apontei para o padre – me devolve o dinheiro e eu não denuncio essa espelunca para a polícia já que claramente é ilegal_._ E você – eu disse apontando agora para Jiraya – me devolve a Tsunade-sama e torça pra que ela não se lembre de muita coisa amanhã, ou você provavelmente será um homem morto.

Jiraya pigarrou; ele sabia que eu estava certa. Qualquer um que conhecesse Tsunade-sama saberia.

- Certo, Sakura. Eu ficaria feliz se você não mencionasse nada amanhã realmente.

Sinceramente, por que eu ainda o ajudo de qualquer forma?

No fim das contas, entretanto, correu tudo bem. Eu e Jiraya conseguimos o dinheiro de volta e ele até se ofereceu para alugar umas bicicletas para que nós voltássemos pra casa. Jiraya não é o tipo de pessoa que paga um táxi, mas ele é um bom homem. Ou talvez, eu só esteja acostumada de mais a ver o lado bom das pessoas.

Eu sou, a propósito, Sakura Haruno e essa é meio que uma declaração para a polícia. Nada de um cara digitando as coisas enquanto eu conto a coisa toda, dê apenas um papel e uma caneta e ela que se vire, certamente. Além do mais eu penso que uma única folha de papel não vai ajudar muito no momento, por que a história de como eu vim parar aqui é longa. Mas continuemos com a minha descrição. Eu sou mesmo uma garota comum. Talvez não tão comum já que o meu cabelo é de um rosa incomum e meus olhos de um verde chamativo de mais, mas no geral eu sou uma garota comum. Uma professora comum, numa família comum, em uma cidade comum. A cidade é claro, é Konoha, uma coisinha no meio do nada. Ops, quero dizer, do Japão. Konoha é uma gota no meio do oceano, como eu sempre costumo dizer. É o tipo de cidade em que todo mundo te conhece e vice e versa. Apesar de que mesmo quando eu não conheço alguém, alguém provavelmente me conhece, algo como "Ohayo, filha do general Haruno-san!". Se você já foi pra alguma cidade do interior de um país, sabe do que eu falo.

Bem, tudo começou alguns dias depois do evento da igreja-falsa. Então você me pergunta: por que você narrou a coisa toda da igreja de qualquer forma? E eu respondo que foi algo importante para introduzir alguns personagens que terão papéis decisivos nessa zona. E também é claro por que foi pelo estrondoso evento que a briga começou:

- Mas, Jiraya – minha mãe dizia com os olhos no formato de fendas pela indignação – o que diabos você acha que estava fazendo? Se não fosse pela Sakura... Eu nem quero imaginar o que teria acontecido.

Ah, sim, Tsunade-sama tinha se lembrado de cada detalhe da noite anterior e mamãe teve que trancá-la no quarto antes que ela tentasse matar o Jiraya, que talvez apesar de tudo, merecesse.

- Olha, você tem que parar de fazer esse tipo de coisa. – eu disse com a intenção genuína de ajuda – Você não pode conquistar uma garota, embriagando ela e fazendo com que Elvis Presley os case no meio da madrugada.

O ero-escritor aposentado me lançou um olhar irônico:

- Não me diga, Sakura. Francamente, eu sei da coisa toda, mas Tsunade não parece querer me aceitar.

- Isso nem ao menos é um bom exemplo pra Sakura – minha mãe disse como se ele não tivesse dito nada – Já que a pobrezinha tem que levantar no meio da noite pra correr atrás de vocês. Você sabe a que horas a Sakura se levanta? – minha mãe perguntou vermelha. Eu devo dizer que ela é uma pessoa que se irrita com facilidade.

- Claro que sei – Jiraya respondeu prontamente – Eu a ouço sair todos os dias e eu realmente acho que você não deveria fazer isso com ela. Eu já te fiz uma proposta e eu tenho um amigo...

- Ela não vai para... – minha mãe deixou a frase no ar e Jiraya deu um suspiro resignado, me lançando um olhar 'eu fiz o que pude',

- Mas do que diabos vocês estão falando?

- Nada, Sakura, vá falar com Tsunade. Vocês sempre têm o que conversar...

- Não – eu disse e percebi que minha voz estava mais alta e um pouco esganiçada. A minha vontade era de gritar 'O que tá acontecendo que eu não sei?' e você pode perceber que minha mãe não é a única com problema de controle de raiva na família.

- Não, Saku-

- Nyu, me desculpe, mas a Sakura precisa saber.

- Não é você quem diz o que minha filha precisa saber, seu velho pervertido. – minha mãe sibilou irritada, mas Jiraya apenas a ignorou e se dirigiu a mim:

- Sakura, é o seguinte: eu tenho um amigo do qual você deve se lembrar: Kakashi Hatake-

- Não, Jiraya...

- Ele está tirando uma folga do trabalho aqui na cidade e nós conversamos outro dia: sobre você.

- Por favor, - Minha mãe continuava implorando apavorada.

- Ele fez uma proposta, Sakura. Kakashi trabalha numa escola e ele disse que há vaga pra uma professora lá. Em Tókio.

Minha mãe disse algumas palavras feias e Jiraya começou a discutir novamente com ela, mas naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar na última palavra que me bateu como um daqueles tacos de golfe americano: Tókio. Eu sempre quis ir pra Tókio. Mamãe pirou, brigou e pulou de raiva, mas nada adiantou porque na semana seguinte, eu e Kakashi – meu antigo professor do primário – embarcávamos no trem com destino à Tókio.

Foi tudo mais ou menos como um sonho. Quando eu cheguei à estação de trem e reencontrei meu ex-sensei, nós começamos uma conversa da qual eu me lembro ser mais ou menos assim:

- Ohayo, Sakura! Há quanto tempo.

- Sim é verdade. – eu murmurei animada, eu nunca tinha ido na estação de trem de Konoha, mas eram como tudo em Konoha era: pequeno e com poucas pessoas .

- Oras, Sakura, vai correr tudo bem. – ele me assegurou e me deu uns tapinhas desajeitados nas costas, tentando me consolar – Sua mãe sempre foi um pouco relutante com Tókio, mas ela vai perceber que as coisas ruins pelas quais ela passou não vão se repetir com você.

Naquele momento, eu nem pensei em perguntar que tipo de coisas minha mãe tinha vivenciado em Tókio, aquilo era algo que eu saberia algum tempo depois. Naquele momento eu só tinha cabeça pra pensar na minha nova vida.

- E então, você se lembra do Naruto? – ele me tirou de meus devaneios com a pergunta repentina enquanto entrávamos no trem.

- Certamente me lembro. – respondi com um muxoxo – O loiro enxerido que roubava minhas bonecas e as enterrava no quintal. – respondi sem emoção.

Kakashi riu levemente.

- Ele mesmo. Vocês foram meus alunos. Colegas de classe. Quem mais você deve conhecer...? – ele perguntou pra si mesmo. Nós nos sentamos em um par de assentos vazios.

- Sasuke? Você se lembra do Sasuke, Sakura?

Eu revirei minhas memórias. É claro que eu me lembrava dele: o garoto mais bonito do

jardim de infância. O mais calado também. E o melhor amigo do Naruto, claro. Naruto vivia atrás dele. Qualquer um poderia pensar que Naruto sentiria ciúmes de Sasuke por ser tão popular entre as garotas, mas ele era só um garoto de seis anos. Minhas Barbies que o digam. Sasuke parecia pensar a mesma coisa porque ele não dava atenção alguma a qualquer uma de nós. Talvez as garotas amadureçam mesmo cedo de mais e Ino era mesmo a minha melhor amiga mais 'madura'.

- Sim. – eu respondi a pergunta polidamente.

O resto da viagem foi entediante, eu não contaria o resto, você policial que lê isso, dormiria em cima de suas rosquinhas de chocolate. Não seria algo bonito.

O caso é que o sonho começou com o anoitecer. E com a chegada a Tókio, claro. As luzes começaram a entrar pela janela. Eu mal conseguia acreditar nos meus olhos. Tantos cartazes e luz neon por todos os lados. _Tanta _gente. Na verdade, eu acho que nunca tinha visto tanta gente por metro quadrado na minha vida. Nunca me esquecerei da minha chegada.

Kakashi-sensei e eu descemos na estação central, apinhada de gente. Pegamos um táxi e eu com uma faixa vermelha escrita 'turista' na cara olhava pra tudo com uma curiosidade incontida, quase infantil.

- Kakashi-sensei – falei por baixo do fôlego quando descemos do táxi. Estava tão frio, mas com isso eu já estava acostumada, o inverno no Japão é mesmo rigoroso, não importa em que região você esteja – Onde eu vou ficar?

- Ah, Sakura, os professores moram na quadra da escola, eu acho que eles não se importarão de que você fique lá por essa noite.

E então nós paramos em frente a uma casa bonita com gerânios nas janelas. Eu me perguntei quem encontraria gerânios tão bonitos como aqueles numa época como aquela. As paredes eram brancas e lisas. A frente não era larga, e logo eu percebi que em Tókio tudo era assim: as pessoas construindo prédios e mais prédios para tantas pessoas conseguirem um lugar para viver. Logo, construiriam casas sobre as águas.

Kakashi-sensei me puxou pelo braço e entramos pelo pequeno portão também branco. Ele tocou uma campainha quando estávamos em frente à porta de carvalho, um barulho de sinos ressoou.

Uma garota de cabelos cor de areia, olhos verdes determinados abriu a porta e sorriu.

- Kakashi, você demorou a voltar. – ela disse pulando em cima dele. Logo em seguida nos puxou pra dentro.

- E quem é você? – ela perguntou afobadamente.

- Sakura Haruno. – eu disse timidamente, corando um pouco. Esse é um problema freqüente para garotas de cabelos claros, você simplesmente cora a todo o instante.

- Eu a trouxe para a vaga de professora.

- Oh! Eu não acredito! Ela parece tão jovem. – ela exclamou para Kakashi que apenas sorriu por baixo daquele cachecol preto que cobria parcialmente o rosto do sensei. Qualquer um poderia pensar que o que Temari disse soaria rude, mas quando você convive com Temari e mesmo quando não convive percebe que ela é apenas sincera de mais. E de um modo engraçado, ela consegue dizer qualquer coisa sem parecer rude. A menos que ela realmente queira parecer rude, ela é outra garota com problemas de controle de raiva.

- Sim, o caso é que nós precisamos encontrar um quarto para ela.

- Relaxa, Kakashi. – ela disse sorrindo – O quarto antigo já foi desocupado durante sua folga. Eu posso mostrar pra você. Talvez nós possamos formar um quinteto de melhores amigas. Eu não suportava aquele garoto – o antigo professor, ele era a desarmonia dessa casa, sinceramente. Sai o nome dele. Nunca queira conhecê-lo. – ela tagarelou, me arrastando pra sala.

Em um minuto eu estava cercada por um bando de professores curiosos, fazendo milhões de perguntas como alunos afobados. Eu apenas fiquei lá, olhando enquanto Kakashi-sensei se sentava ao meu lado no sofá e continuava a explicar o porquê de eu estar lá. Eu ouvi vagamente quando Naruto disse:

- Você não mudou mesmo nada, Sakura-chan.

Realmente, eu poderia dizer o mesmo. Mas minha raiva não durou muito tempo, por que Sasuke apareceu pela porta do que eu percebi ser a cozinha. Ele jogou um pano de qualquer jeito no fogão e saiu, passando por mim. Nossos olhos estavam grudados. Você não pode descrever Sasuke Uchiha, ele é um conjunto de coisas fascinantes que claramente enlouqueceriam qualquer garota. Principalmente se você não tem mais seis anos.

Ele foi até a escada, ainda olhando sem emoção alguma pra mim. Antes de desaparecer completamente no andar de cima, contudo, eu percebi que ele deu um meio sorriso logo depois de tirar os seus olhos dos meus. E eu só o vi por trás, terminando de subir as escadas. Devo acrescentar que Sasuke Uchiha de costas é uma visão animadora, mas os policiais provavelmente não estão interessados nisso, de qualquer forma.

**Mari-chan, muito obrigada por revisar pra mim xD eu fiquei muito agradecida pelo fato de não ter que ler de novo e revisar de novo. É muito chato xP \o/ -folgada-  
**

_Respostas das reviews - _

**miike-chan**** – **aham, aham, vai ter drama sim xD mas só mais pra frente, por enquanto os personagens ainda estão aparecendo e tudo mais, tá mais no humor. Por enquanto o/ adorei tua review, muito obrigada, dona miike-chan xD

**Bre-Chan**** – **Oie xD o/ que bom que a senhorita se interessou -, eu tava meio sem clima pra escrever, mas agora as idéias pra blackjack voltaram com força total \o/ Espero que goste do capitulo e-e e sim, você tem razão, blackjack é complexo –gota-, eu só joguei uma vez pra dizer a verdade :X haushash, brigada pela review xD

**Hyuuga Florine**** – **que bom que você gostou n.n espero que goste desse capítulo :D e desculpa pela demora pra postar –gota- o/ beijos

**T.Mari-Chan**** – **brigada pela review T.Mari-chan n.n e pela revisão também n.n não vou me prolongar aqui porque a gente tá se falando no msn e-e huashuash

**Demetria Blackwell - **que bom que você gostou n.n espero que goste desse capítulo :D

**Uchiha Kat l**** – **breegada pela review, baby xD aham, aham, em se tratando de sasusaku tudo é bom mesmo ç.ç envolvendo o Sasuke no geral, já é maravilhoso O huashuashuash Espero que goste do primeiro capítulo e que não decepcione -

**Brittykaahx3 – **Olá, moça xDD brigada pela review ç.ç e desculpa pela demora e-e agora acho que vou att mais rápido n.n

**Pessoinha – **Olá xD brigada mesmo n.n será? Melhor que o filme? Tomara, mas acho que eu ainda não sou taão boa assim e-e espero que goste do cap, porque eu adorei a review xD


End file.
